


One More Night

by EHSparkwoman



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Starscream can't stop thinking about Airachnid. So much so, it is distracting him from monitor duty. After his shift, he plucks up his courage and pays her a visit. Sequel tothis.





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. This is set after Love Machines, so it is recommended that you read that first. 1 joor = 6 hours, nanoklik = 1 second, 1 klik = 1.2 minutes, cycle = 1.25 hours (IDW definition).

_I can’t stop thinking about her…_ Starscream thought to himself; he dare not voice that particular thought out loud. He hated Airachnid, he knew he did. That didn’t explain why his frame heated up thinking about her. Remembering… _Scrap! No, I can’t be thinking such thoughts! I’ve got another half a joor of monitor duty to do!_ Another half a joor… of being bored out of his processing unit. _Nothing ever happens on this ship anyway! Just Vehicons swanning back and forth along the corridors…_ The Vehicons… who were still asking him questions about that event he would rather forget. That night… with her.

XxX

**_I can’t believe that she hasn’t been claimed…_ ** _Starscream thought to himself. It was a small wonder that he could think at all; he was kissing the femme he loved and both of them were completely devoid of armour. **How on Cybertron did I manage to resist?** He wondered. He could feel his body heating up. Airachnid was running her hands across his wings, very slowly and deliberately, as though she was trying to strike every sensitive spot on them._

_“Are you going to reciprocate, or am I going to be the dominant one tonight, my love?” Airachnid paused in her kisses and gave him a look. Starscream looked a little nervous._

_“Uh… I have no idea what to do. I want you, but…”_

_“Stroke these.” Airachnid gestured to her extra limbs on her back. Starscream wrapped one of his hands around the nearest spider leg, just above the tip._

_“Like this?” He asked her, carefully running his hand along it. Her hiss in reaction seemed to suggest he was doing something wrong._

_“Keep doing that.” She told him when she felt his hands still. Starscream did as she asked, making sure that he carefully stroked her back where the limbs joined to it; his wing junctures were sensitive, so maybe she was sensitive there? He got a moan in response. **I must be doing something right.**_ _He thought, repeating the stroking on her other spider legs. He felt her lean into him as he did. It was at that point he felt Airachnid running her hands very slowly along the juncture between his wings and body. This made him moan._

_“Aren’t we supposed to…?”_

_“Not yet.” Airachnid cut him off. Normally, Starscream would have growled at her, but with the way she was stroking his wings… He decided not to, if it meant she kept doing that. He hissed a few nanokliks later; he felt something pinching his wingtips._

_“Does that feel good?” Airachnid asked him._

_“No, if pain turned me on; wouldn’t Megatron have got me to overload by now?” He asked rhetorically, not expecting her to answer._

_“Alright, so I’m not going to pinch or scratch your wings.” She proceeded to wrap her hand around his wingtip and stroke it. It made Starscream wonder what such a motion would feel like on his spike; because that felt amazing. She seemed to realise this, and repeated the action on his other wingtip. Airachnid got a bit of a shock when she felt something hard digging into her stomach. She glanced down and felt her valve lubricate when she saw what it was. **He must really like what I’m doing to him…** She pondered, before a slightly wicked thought crossed her mind. She leaned to kiss him again, letting her tongue slide against his. She noticed his shuttered optics and so moved one of her hands down before wrapping it around the base of his spike. The reaction was instantaneous; he pulled back with a gasp._

_“Airachnid…” He shivered, silently wondering if she was going to do to his spike what she was doing to his wingtips. When he felt her begin to stroke her hand up his shaft, he started twitching and making little pleased noises, something that was definitely turning her on._

_“Are you going to touch me too?” Starscream looked confused; one she’d stopped stroking and two he had no idea what she meant. She could somehow tell and grabbed his hand in hers, pulling it between her legs. Starscream however, still wasn’t sure what to do. **She did tell me to touch her…** He carefully ran his fingers over the area. She gasped in reaction. He moved his touches to the thing he felt sticking up. She twitched, almost grinding down on to his hand._

_“Stop teasing!” Airachnid whined. **You do it all the time.** He wouldn’t dare say that out loud, but almost laughed because he knew it was true. He slid his hand away from her clit and instead turned his attention to; well he was pretty certain that had to be her valve. He slipped one of his fingertips inside, just feeling out the rim. She moaned, before apparently remembering she was supposed to be touching him as well. Starscream felt her hand running up his shaft again and stiffened. **How am I supposed to make you feel good if you’re doing**_ **that _to me?_** _She stopped and Starscream realised he must have said that thought out loud._

_“Alright, so you do me first; then I’ll do you…” She said in a way that made his spike twitch in want. She lifted both arms above her head, letting him know that she wasn’t going to touch him. He let his fingertip slide back inside her, again just probing the rim of her valve. The way she stiffened told him to keep going. He very carefully let his finger slide into her, wary of hurting her by going too fast. She moaned in response. He slowly began to slide his finger back out and based on her reaction, decided he was supposed to do that. He repeated the motions, feeling it become easier as something slicked his finger. He pondered what it was and so slid his finger out. Airachnid whined in response. Starscream could see some sort of fluid on his finger and had a strange and perhaps erotic thought.  He put that finger in his mouth and licked it. A sweet but slightly tangy flavour crossed his tongue. Airachnid moaned at that scene; then wiggled against him, wanting his finger back inside her._

_“Is it supposed to taste as good as that?” Starscream asked her. She whined, apparently the knowledge that her love liked her taste was making her impatient. Starscream slid his finger back inside, repeating the motions from before. He could feel her valve loosening a little around his finger and pondered if it would be alright to slide in another. He very carefully lifted another finger up when he slid the other one inside her back outwards. Airachnid could feel the tips of two fingers at her valve entrance. She nodded to him and he carefully slid them inside. It hurt just a little, but the knowledge that her love was doing this to her made the pain dull quickly. She decided she liked the sensation of being filled; even it was just his fingers. It made her wonder what his spike would feel like… She could feel something inside her stirring, like a knot of pleasure. She had feeling she knew what that was and so moved one of her hands down to stroke his face._

_“Let me do you, love?” She queried. Starscream looked a little disappointed; obviously he’d_ liked _doing that to her, and if that didn’t send a shiver down her back strut. He slowly slid his fingers out of her. She moaned at the loss of stimulation, but then remembered she was supposed to be making him feel good now. She gestured to him to raise his arms above his head. Starscream did so, even holding one of his wrists with his other hand. She then wrapped her hand around the base of his spike. He stiffened but she had seen him do that the first time she touched his spike. She slowly ran her hand up his shaft and he moaned in reaction. She ran her hand back down and was certain she heard a squeak in response._

_“Did you like that?” She asked, completely unsure._

_“It felt… strange, and not in a really good way.” Airachnid decided that meant he didn’t like it and so ran her hand back up the shaft, before releasing it and putting her hand around the very bottom again. She repeated the action a few more times. His moans told her that felt good, keep doing that. She glanced down and saw something on the tip. She ran her finger across it, cleaning the fluid off. Starscream moaned at that and then saw her lifting that finger to her mouth as he’d done. **She can’t be going to taste that, can she?** Airachnid putting the tip of her finger in her mouth told him otherwise. She was certain it was going to taste salty, but was surprised to discover it tasted sweet and a little tangy. She purposefully made a show of running that finger in and out of her mouth. If his whines were any indication, he was imagining that her mouth was on his spike instead. She took her hand back down to his spike, carefully wrapping her hand around it near the head. She rubbed her thumb across the head a few times before repeating the motions from before. Starscream could feel something inside, like he was going to explode but only from his groin region. He decided that must be what an impending overload feels like. He moved his hand down to stroke her face._

_“I don’t suppose we could… you know…” He blushed, unable to get the words out._

_“Stop?” She asked teasingly, purposefully swiping her fingers across the head of his spike._

_“No! I want… err… to feel my spike inside you…” His cheeks turned a darker shade of blue._

_“Alright… you might want to actually position it then.” She let go of his spike and let him move it to her valve. She could feel the tip of his spike against her entrance and she stiffened._

_“Relax.” Starscream told her, rubbing her arm soothingly._

_“What if it hurts?” Airachnid asked worriedly; she hadn’t done this before either. Starscream carefully ran his fingers around the edge of her valve, trying to relax her._

_“Did it hurt when I pushed a second finger in?”_

_“A little. But once I got used to it, it only felt good.” She told him, feeling his hand rubbing her arm in slow circles again._

_“I’d imagine that this would feel the same then, my love.” He didn’t immediately slide his spike into her; which surprised Airachnid a bit. He instead slid a finger inside, slowly stroking it in and out. He carefully slid a second finger in after about half a klik, letting her get used to the sensation of having one of his fingers inside her. He let her get used to that sensation as well, before letting both fingers slide out. As good as those touches had felt; Airachnid had a feeling she knew what was coming next. When she didn’t feel anything after a few nanokliks, she glanced down. A bolt of pleasure went down her back strut at what she saw. Starscream was running his hand over his spike, as though trying to coat it in her lubricants. She looked at him now and saw he was looking at her face too._

_“Are you sure about this? We don’t have to do this; I’m pretty sure we could bring each other to overload just by touch.” Airachnid thought about it for a few nanokliks, and then decided that, yes, she did want this. She told him as such._

_“Alright. I’ll be careful; I wouldn’t want to hurt you my love.” Airachnid felt her spark flutter; he was being… she would have said weak if it was an Autobot, but she guessed the word was…_ gentle _. She felt the tip of his spike at her entrance again but she didn’t stiffen as much. Starscream took this as a good sign and slowly slid his spike inside. Airachnid hissed; it did hurt. **Probably because his spike is thicker than two of his fingers.** She thought for two nanokliks, before she heard his reaction to her thought. She was certain she’d heard a _ squeak _. **What did I do?** She pondered._

_“What did you do? That felt…” Starscream’s cheeks went pale blue. He was still sliding his spike into her, very slowly; he didn’t want to hurt her._

_“Felt what?” Airachnid asked him, a quirk of amusement in her tone. It was taking her mind off the pain of, she guessed, his spike stretching her._

_“Err… like… like your valve was stroking my spike…” He answered quickly; he cheeks turning a brighter shade of blue. She was just going to ponder how she could have done that when she felt his hips touching her. She realised that he’d been still for a few nanokliks._

_“Aren’t you going to move?” Airachnid asked him, not impatiently, just wanting to know if he intended it._

_“Not just yet. I thought you might appreciate being able to get used to the stretch, so I don’t hurt you my love.” He very gently stroked her face. Airachnid felt her spark flutter again. They stayed still for about a klik, Airachnid was becoming impatient; even with what Starscream’s hands were doing to the extra legs on her back. She was just about to ask him if he was going to move when she felt his spike starting slide back out, again slowly. She would have complained but the slow pace actually felt_ really _good. She felt him roll his hips and realised that his spike tip was all that was inside her. She reached around and stroked his wing encouragingly. It must have made up Starscream’s mind; as he slowly started to slide his spike back into her. Airachnid moaned, her valve doing something that made him do the same. Every small movement inward caused a new wave of pleasure to shoot through her. She stroked his wings with one hand, hoping that it would encourage him. Starscream seemed to get the hint and began to pick up the pace a little._

_“Stop.” Starscream looked confusedly at her._

_“Did I do something wrong, my love?” Airachnid shook her head and she took his hand. She let their fingers touch between them. She shivered, feeling his fingers on her; right where they were joined. She saw blue flush across his cheeks, and pondered why._

_“Do… do you trust me?” He asked._

_“What’s on your mind, love?” Airachnid looked confused at him, now._

_“Can I… stroke you here…” He punctuated this with rubbing his fingers over her clit, an action that made her twitch; it felt amazing._

_“While we… um…” Starscream’s cheeks were bright blue; trying to get the words out._

_“Make love?” Airachnid tried, realising it sounded right. Starscream nodded, still nervous._

_“If I don’t like it; I’ll tell you.” She reassured him. After a few nanokliks, he started moving again, slowly sliding back into her. She also felt his fingers rub her clit, first softly; then with more pressure. She moaned at the sensations, lifting her hand to his wings once more. He whined when she stroked them. **I wonder if he’d like this…** Airachnid let him slide out again, before wrapping her hand around the part of his spike that was out. He gasped in reaction._

_“Did I hurt you?” She seemed worried._

_“No, you just surprised me.” He told her, shivering at the feeling of her fingers around his spike. Airachnid decided it might be unwise to do that again, as funny as it was, and moved her hands to his wings, running them along the joints. He shivered in response._

_“You know, you can pick the pace up a little, I’m not going to break…” She told him; a little nervous he’d get annoyed._

_“Are you sure? I’m not rushing you am I?” Starscream was still worried he’d do something wrong._

_“No, you’re only making me feel good…” She told him, rolling her hips into his._

_“All right then…” He started thrusting into her now. She cried out the first time he did it, but then focused more on rolling her hips to meet his thrusts. Both of them started to get rather vocal now, knowing they were making their partner feel good was only serving to arouse them more. **I’m not sure what this feeling is… It feels like an explosion building up inside me…** Airachnid pondered, still rolling her hips to meet Starscream’s thrusts. She could also still feel his fingers against her clit, rubbing without much of a rhythm now._

_“Star… Starscream, I feel like I’m going to…”_

_“You too? What do you need me to do?” He asked._

_“Touch me!” She shouted, probably loudly enough to be heard in the corridor. She felt Starscream’s other hand stroking her extra limbs now, and the additional stimulation pushed her over the edge. Airachnid screamed something that might have been his name. Starscream felt her valve clamp down around his spike and that was enough to push him over the edge too. He screamed something that might have been her name, his spike shooting its load into her. Both of them came down from the high, feeling utterly spent. Starscream slid his spike out of her, before pulling her to him. Airachnid felt his arms around her, and reciprocated, wanting only to snuggle with her love in post overload bliss. Starscream touched his lips to the top of her head, before shutting his optics to recharge. Airachnid wasn’t long in following him._

XxX

“Starscream! You supposed to be doing monitor duty!” Starscream jolted out of his daydream with a start. Megatron was shouting at him again.

“I am doing monitor duty master!” He gestured to the screen.

“Then explain why you were moaning as though in recharge.” Megatron folded his arms. _Like you don’t recharge while on duty!_ Starscream thought; he didn’t want to beaten up for it.

“What do you mean?” He asked with just enough confusion to be convincing.

“Forget it.” Megatron waved a hand dismissively.

“Stay awake and get on with your duty for once.” Apparently Megatron was in one of his better moods today, or could see no point in lecturing him. Starscream then became more aware of himself and realised where his hands were. _Frag! I hope my plating is still attached…_ Starscream very carefully felt between his legs, finding his spike was still inside his pelvic plating. Which he noted felt rather tight. _That’s it; I really need to do something about this…_ That erection wasn’t going to solve itself, after all. Starscream checked the clock. Still about a cycle and a half left. He sighed in resignation, vowing to go and find her after his shift. He was very quick to get up when the shift changeover occurred, heading straight out of the door without a word to anyone. That in itself wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was he seemed to be radiating heat, as though unbelievably revved up. _He could be getting turned on by doing monitor duty, can he?_ Megatron pondered before coming to a realisation. _He must have had an erotic dream… No wonder he fled so fast!_ Megatron smirked, having a pretty good idea what the dream was about…

“Airachnid!” Starscream shouted, after having tried knocking on the door. Twice. And being ignored both times.

“What do you want Starscream?” She asked crossly; glaring at the door from her space on her berth.

“Would you like it if I answered with ‘to frag you’?” He asked, rather smugly expecting a yes.

“Still hung up on me, are you?” She answered. Starscream’s jaw dropped.

“No, of course not! I merely wanted your opinion.” He informed her, choosing his words carefully.

“Do you get turned on at the memory of us _making love_?” Starscream growled, not liking her tone, or what she had to say.

“That is not funny Airachnid! You were as humiliated by that debacle as I was!” He growled out.

“But you were the one whose spike sat up and took notice when I asked if you’d like a round two!” She teased, enjoying his growls at her.

“I’m sure even Soundwave would have reacted like that with a naked femme lying on his berth offering to interface with him.” Starscream folded his arms, glaring at the door. Airachnid didn’t answer, pondering that for a few nanokliks. She made her way over to the door silently, hiding out of sight beside it. She triggered the opening sequence, hoping Starscream would take the bait. She grinned when he came through the door, not checking either side of it.

“Where are you hiding?” He asked, crying out when she slammed into him from behind. She forced him to the ground, grabbing both of his hands and holding them above his head. She stuck them in place with some of her webs. She then stood up to admire her handiwork.

“Now, that is tempting…” She grinned. Starscream had got up on to his knees; realised he couldn’t get any further up and was wriggling around.

“Cut me loose, you…” Airachnid put one of her fingers over his mouth, silencing his protests.

“I think I rather like you defenceless like this…” She said, pondering something. She cut some of the threads on Starscream’s wrists. He was about to scramble up, but she stopped him with a swift blow over the head. He fell back down, momentarily stunned. She used the opportunity to turn him over and stick his wrists back to the floor. Starscream came to with his wings flat against the floor. It didn’t hurt, but was uncomfortable.

“This is not funny Airachnid!” She grinned at him; then glanced over his body as though considering something. She then knelt down beside him and ran her hands over his chest plate. Starscream squirmed, that touch wasn’t doing anything for him, but the fact _she_ was touching him was. He internally beat himself up over this. _I hate her! Why would I be getting turned on by her touches? It should be… repulsive, not arousing._ Starscream felt her hands on his chest again and this time he moaned in reaction to her strokes. His face went blue in realisation.

“Like that, do you?” Airachnid smirked; knowing he’d have covered his mouth if he could have. Starscream then realised she’d somehow removed his armour without him noticing, which was worrying. He then felt her hands on his hips and knew what she was planning next.

“No! Don’t you dare!” He thrashed, desperate not to have _that_ exposed. Airachnid smirked, ignoring his protests and removing his armour. Starscream whined when he felt the cold air against his spike.

“Does my touch turn you on?” Airachnid tapped his stomach, grinning wickedly at him. Starscream could tell she was amused by him and growled.

“This is not funny Airachnid! Cut me loose at AH!” Starscream shouted. Airachnid had leant down and kissed the tip of his spike.

“I think you’d rather stay right where you are, bound and helpless to resist my advances…” Starscream glared at her.

“As if!” Starscream was going to protest further, but he quickly found it difficult to think. Airachnid had taken the tip of his spike into her mouth and was licking at the very tip, where he was certain fluid came out. He moaned in reaction. Airachnid slid her mouth off him, hearing him whine at the loss of stimulation.

“Are you going to argue with this, or are you going to let it happen?” She glanced at his face; seeing it flushed blue, possibly at what she was doing to him. Starscream had apparently decided to let it happen, as he didn’t protest any more. She lowered her head once more, wrapping her lips around his spike. She again licked at the tip, this time tasting that sweet tangy fluid on her tongue. _He must be_ really _getting turned on by this, if he’s leaking fluid already._ She thought smugly, knowing she’d done that to him. She gave a quick suck, relishing the gasp he made at the sensation.

“AH! Don’t do that; you’ll make me…!” Airachnid did it again; grinning around his spike when he trailed off with a shriek. She pulled her head off his spike, smirking at the fact he whined.

“Do you want me to continue?” She asked with a wicked smirk. Starscream growled, apparently Airachnid didn’t just tease him normally; she teased him sexually too. But saying he wanted her to continue with what she was doing to him, would be admitting he wanted _her_. Something he was refusing to admit at the moment. He then felt something rub across the tip of his spike gently. He figured it was probably her hand and so glanced down. His optics widened when he saw what it actually was. It was her tongue. She was _actually_ darting her tongue out to lick the fluid off his spike. He squeaked in reaction and then his cheeks turned pale blue when he realised he’d made that noise.

“Answer the question… _Screamer._ ” She smirked, licking his spike again.

“Fine. Yes I want you… To continue!” Starscream paused, before adding on the last two words as an afterthought. His cheeks turned pale blue at what he’d admitted.

“In that case… Watch.” Airachnid stood up, standing with her legs either side of Starscream’s hips. He wanted to tear his optics away from her, but he found himself unable to. She was… _captivating._ Airachnid was _making a show_ of removing her armour _for him_. If his spike wasn’t fully erect before, it definitely was now. He saw she now only had her own pelvic plating on and glanced over her body approvingly. She winked at him, before taking off her pelvic plating and throwing it into the pile of armour on the floor. Starscream wanted to turn away, but couldn’t. The way she was standing over him meant he could see between her legs.

“Like what you see?” She grinned, walking towards his head. He winced when she stepped on his wings. Airachnid then knelt down, getting herself comfortable. Starscream fidgeted; she had taken her spot on his wings and… _and it put her valve very near his face…_ He knew his cheeks had gone blue again.

“Going to give me what I gave you?” Airachnid paused, before grinning down at him.

“Or do I have to throw you out of here as you are?” Starscream shivered, pondering what the crew would think if they saw him walking the corridors, naked and with a painfully obvious erection. It would set that rumour flying again; he knew it would. _See how you like a taste of your own medicine!_ Starscream didn’t answer her; he just slid his tongue out and licked her valve. He heard a shocked noise, followed by a moan.

“Do you like that?” He asked, now his turn to smirk. Airachnid growled; apparently not liking her own medicine at all. She answered him by moving closer to his face; making it easier for him.  He darted his tongue out, licking across her valve once more, savouring the pleased noise from her. _I wonder if…_ Starscream considered something, before putting his lips against her valve. Airachnid squirmed when she felt; it had to be his _tongue_ inside her. It was touching some of the sweet spots that made her cry out last time. Starscream had clearly being making a mental note of which places to stroke, as his tongue rubbed over each one in turn, only serving to ramp her arousal up higher. _No way am I letting him know how much I like this out loud though._ She thought, only moans and other pleased noises coming from her mouth. She felt his tongue slide out of her valve and almost whined at the loss of stimulation. What she felt instead made her squeal. His mouth had wrapped around her clit and _sucked_ on it.

“Enjoying yourself?” Starscream asked, smirking up at her, as though his face wasn’t covered in her fluids. She then saw him _lick off_ the fluids around his mouth and whined. She could vaguely recall he liked her taste, but she couldn’t recall where she got that idea. Airachnid stood up, having had enough of his teasing. She made her way back down to his waist. She couldn’t help noticing the sigh of relief when she was no longer stood on his wings. _I can also recall him saying pain doesn’t turn him on… Where from?_ She wondered, before kneeling down over his spike.

“Cut me loose!” Starscream growled, before moaning when her valve rubbed across his spike’s head.

“I rather like you underneath me, eager to serve.” Airachnid smirked down at him, grabbing his spike with one of her hands.

“Oh please, like anyone would ever willingly serve you!” Starscream shouted at her quickly; he didn’t trust his voice not to break at the sensations she was giving him.

“You know, I could just leave you here.” She made to stand up, letting go of his spike. Starscream knew what she wanted and _really_ didn’t want to give it to her. _That daydream really didn’t help. Why would I dream of fragging Airachnid? I hate her!_ Starscream could still see her slowly moving off him.

“Wait.” He sounded resigned to his fate.

“What was that? Did you ask me for something?” Airachnid smirked; knowing how much this was annoying Starscream.

“I want you to…” Starscream stalled, his cheeks going blue at the look she gave him. He shook himself, before continuing.

“Let me pleasure you.” He grinned at her; hoping she wanted to do this as much as he now did. It didn’t escape his notice that she settled back down over his hips. He felt her hand close around the base of his spike and he moaned when she stroked it once.

“I’d rather you lay there while _I_ pleasure _you_.” She smirked, lowering herself on to his spike, slowly. Both of them moaned at the same time when his spike slid just inside her valve. Every time his spike caught one of those sweet spots, he made a pleased hiss and she made little moans at the feeling. When his hips touched against hers, Airachnid was certain she saw stars in front of her optics. _That felt… I’m not even sure I can find words for it…_ She wriggled about a little on top of him, but she didn’t get that feeling again.

“Stop teasing me, you…” Starscream complained underneath her.

“Only you would complain while being fragged Starscream.” Airachnid saw his jaw drop and took that as an excuse. She leaned down and touched her lips to his, letting his tongue slide into her mouth when he realised what she was planning. She pulled back and sat up. Starscream wriggled a little when she put her hands on his stomach, making Airachnid ponder if it tickled. She used it as leverage to push herself off his spike, again slowly. She purposefully waited for a few nanokliks with just the tip of his spike in her valve.

“This isn’t funny Airachnid! Stop teasing me and get on…!” Starscream’s protests were cut off by a scream; she’d slid back down in fluid movement.

“Ooh… did that feel good, flyboy?” Airachnid asked in a teasing tone. Starscream glared at her, but that evaporated when she began moving again. _It feels too good…_ Starscream thought, while moaning and whining at the sensations. And the knowledge that she was _riding his spike_. It was Airachnid’s turn to scream when Starscream thrusted his hips up to meet her downward plunge. She could have sworn she saw stars again.

“Keep doing that.” She told him, a little breathlessly.

“Or… else… what?” Starscream managed to choke out around the noises he was making at her valve rippling around his spike every time she slid down it. It didn’t escape Airachnid’s notice that he was doing as she asked. _It must feel good for him too._ She mused. His thrusts were becoming more random, like he was about to… She heard him scream something that resembled her name and felt fluids spurting inside her valve. _What? Why can’t I…?_ Airachnid could feel him climaxing beneath her, but couldn’t quite get there herself. Starscream shut his optics, letting out a pleased sigh. Airachnid was still thrusting on his spike. He smirked in realisation.

“Did you not overload?” She growled, still continuing her motions. Starscream laughed.

“If you cut my hands loose, maybe I’ll help you overload too…” He asked mockingly. Airachnid considered it, before deciding she wanted an overload more than she wanted to let Starscream win. Her extra legs moved and sliced through the webs holding Starscream’s wrists to the floor. He flexed them, before pushing himself up to a sitting position.

“You need this, don’t you?” Airachnid growled, trying to thrust. Starscream grinned, holding her hips still. _I believe the flesh-creatures say ‘turnabout is fair play’._ Starscream thought.

“Yes! Now are you going to help me?” Airachnid asked. Starscream inclined his head before starting thrust himself. Airachnid felt one of his hands stroking her clit, and the other rubbing the area where her extra legs met her back. She could now feel the knot of pleasure forming. She moaned, hoping to try and get him climax with her, She ran her hands over his wings, making sure to touch every spot that made him twitch. She could vaguely recall something, and so gripped his wingtips, rubbing them as she had his spike. She heard his moans in response and hoped it was pushing him close to climax. She knew she was close and… she screamed, her valve clamping down his spike. Starscream grinned, before screaming himself, feeling his spike shooting fluid into her valve once more. Apparently her overload had triggered a second one of his own. Both of them came down from the high, and then realised what they’d done. Airachnid quickly scrambled off Starscream, not wanting to look at him.

“I… can’t believe I just did that…” She was struggling to keep her optics open. She just wanted to lie down and recharge.

“I give up trying to rationalise this but…” Starscream gave her a look asking if she’d like to join him.

“What are you planning now Starscream?” She asked sceptically.

“To lie on a berth and recharge. I don’t know about you; but I’m exhausted after that…” Airachnid agreed, making her way over to her berth. She looked at him and he lay down first, on his side, with his wings over the edge of the berth. Airachnid then lay down beside him, making sure to face him. She didn’t trust him not to stab her in the back. She noticed he’d already slipped into recharge. She smirked, readying her extra legs to stab him. She felt a weakness in her limbs however, and she too dropped into recharge. Neither would admit to waking up the next morning in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title comes from the song by Maroon 5; which always makes me think of these two. The bit in italics is a flashback, to a missing scene from Love Machines. Airachnid and Starscream had both been shot by Cupid's arrows, and that's why they are out of character. This is for all the fellow Starachnid shippers. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
